


The Boy From District 2

by moonlitnorton



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Eventual Romance, First Love, Hanji is Effie, Hunger Games AU, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Sexual Tension, Unbeta'd, armin is prim everdeen, ereri, just read it, riren - Freeform, zackly is president snow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:43:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12030348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitnorton/pseuds/moonlitnorton
Summary: Eren Jaeger volunteers as tribute to protect 12-year-old Armin from entering the hunger games. Sadly enough, his sister Mikasa is also chosen. Once they train he meets a career tribute from District 2 named Levi who he first sees as just another pawn in the games.Eren longs to put an end to the games but does Levi share the same dream?Will it even matter when the games start and Eren must choose between saving his sister or the boy from District 2?





	1. The Reaping

**Author's Note:**

> Basically the Hunger Games but with my own spin on it. 
> 
> All comments/feedback/kudos/constructive criticism are appreciated. Just go easy on me im soft ^_^ Also if u haven't read/watched the entire hunger games series, this is based entirely on the first one and certain elements of catching fire and mockingjay may or may not be used later in this fic just a warning for spoilers.  
> I do not own the Hunger Games or profit from this, it is entirely written for fun.

Today was the day Eren Jaeger dreaded.

“Don’t be afraid, we’ll always have each other no matter what happens.” His mother, Carla, assured, trying to lessen the apprehension they felt. She patted circles on Mikasa and Eren’s backs. “You too, Armin.” She said to the younger boy with a round head and blonde hair. Armin was like family to the Jaegers just as Mikasa was. She was raised and adopted by the Jaegers when she was a little girl and had no family of her own. Armin lived in the same neighborhood as the Jaegers with his grandfather. The trio had been friends for so long and grew up together in the poor, coal mining 12th District Shiganshina.

She hugged them. Directing at Eren, Carla leaned down to whisper in Mikasa’s ear, “Don’t let him do anything stupid.” Mikasa nodded affirmatively.

“I heard that!” Eren’s thick brown eyebrows furrowed.

“Come on, Eren. We have to get in line.” said Armin he waved goodbye to Mikasa as she got in line with the girls separated from the line of boys.

Turning away from his mother was one of the hardest parts as he got in line with the other kids departing from their parents to where the reaping would take place.

The night before the reaping, the trio spent the evening watching the sunset in the restricted area outside the fences of their district that Eren founded awhile back where he and Mikasa would hunt for deer.

“I hate those fences. We’re all dogs in a cage.” Eren muttered unhappily whilst cleaning the tips of his arrows. “This could be our last night home. Together.”

Mikasa and Armin were quiet, they felt a somber discomfort begin to settle between the three of them despite the beautiful horizon far away from them.

Eren continued, “It’s not right. Armin’s only twelve years old. This is going to be his first chance to die.”

“If Armin gets picked I’ll volunteer.” Mikasa said sternly.

“You can’t do that. It has to be a girl and boy.”

“Has there ever been a 12 year old victor?” Mikasa asked rhetorically. “If Armin gets chosen, I can’t- I won’t accept it…”

And now was the time. Every kid in their District aged twelve to eighteen now stood together waiting for the two names to be called from the raffle. Eren, Mikasa, and Armin were all poor and would commonly apply for tessera, which would heighten their chances of entering the games in exchange for food. At 16 years old, both Mikasa and Eren had made it this far dodging the raffle.

After the anthem of Panem played, a strange woman walked on stage to the microphone. She had brown hair pulled up in a ponytail, bangs framed either side of her face and glasses that hinted in the sunlight of the bright day. A lavender dress wrapped around her body at old angles and she wore high purple heels. She was obviously from the Capitol.

“Good Morning Shiganshina, twelfth district of Panem. I am Hanji Zoe! I am here today to announce the two tributes from your district into the seventy fourth annual Hunger Games! May the odds be ever in your favor…” said the woman in purple. “I will first start with the boys.” She began to turn the handle of the turning cage of names. Then she stopped.

“Armin Arlert!” and as soon she said the name Eren yelled.

“NO!”

Armin was two rows ahead of him shaking with fear. 

 _“If Armin is chosen I won’t accept it.”_ Mikasa ‘s words flowed through his mind.

Eren forgot about everything and ran to where Armin was. The area was surrounded by reinforcements and they began to swarm Eren. When he saw them raise their guns, he screamed, “I volunteer as tribute!” The guards grabbed him. “I volunteer! I’ll take his place!” Everyone stopped and looked at Eren. Onstage Hanji talked with a guard that was next to her. They nodded.

“Marvelous! And what is your name young man?” she asked from the stage.

“Eren Jaeger!” he yelled angrily.

“Come on up here Eren!” He made his way onstage, not knowing how any of this could be real.

“And now for the girls!” She eagerly announced and read the slip of paper.

“Mikasa Ackerman!”

Eren’s heart dropped. Almost not believing whose name he had just heard, like it was a sick joke set by the government just to spite him. His hands clenched into fists where he stood.

She sullenly walked up to the stage as Hanji greeted her, “Let’s give it up for Mikasa!” A round of forced applause was heard.

He turned to look as Mikasa and their eyes met realizing in horror what was going to happen to them. He was going to be in the hunger games along with his sister. He thought he might as well consider them both dead already. But at least Armin would be alive…

He looked at the crowd of the Shiganshina district. The guards and cameras surrounding all the stoic faced teenagers looking back at him, applauding him, and then raising their hands in support of him and Mikasa as if they were heroes. He saw the tall fences in the distance blocking them all from the outside world. He felt honored and swore in his heart that against all odds dealt against them he’d make sure they’d both make it back alive.

He could accept his own death. But never could he accept others having to die for him.

When it came down to, he would rather be killed if it made Mikasa win. She had always been stronger than him and could fend for herself. He decided that the moment her name was called. At least one of them would could make it back home to his mother.

This was his choice, he knew. There was no point in fighting against it. He knew he would have to control his rage. Damn, how he hated the Capitol and President Zackly who allowed for the games to take place.

“I know, Eren, I know.” Mikasa told Eren as they were led to a room by Hanji once they got off the stage to discuss the accommodations in their journey to the Capitol. After talking to them, Hanji left. Mikasa noticed Eren was rather anxious.

“Being angry isn’t going to get you anywhere.” She tended to scold him like his mother.

“This isn’t fair! This isn’t right!!” he growled in frustration, he couldn’t hold it in for too long. He punched the nearest wall he could find. Mikasa grabbed the wrist of his bloody knuckled hand. “Stop it, Eren! The only thing we need to focus on right now is seeing mom and Armin before they take us away from here.”

Just then the guards came to escort them to another building and into what looked like a waiting room. They sat down in the chairs and were told to wait for their loved ones to meet them. Mikasa’s parents died when she was young, they basically shared the same family and Eren assumed she let the guards know that in advance so as not to separate her and Eren. She didn’t say a word to him and neither did he. They had a lot to discuss with one another that weighed on them both. Now was not the time to talk about it.

The door opened and Carla appeared, her eyes were red from crying. “Oh! You two! I can’t believe it.” She sobbed and hugged them both. Armin and his grandfather came as well. When they were all done embracing Mikasa and Eren, Armin’s grandfather came to Eren.

“I just want to thank you for what you’ve done, Eren. I can’t thank you enough.”

Eren gripped his hand. “You can count on me. I’m going to make sure Mikasa gets out of this alive.” Carla and Armin looked worried.

Carla went to Mikasa moving black strands of hair from her face revealing her eyes. “They’re going to pit you two against each other and I know this won’t even possible but- I want you both to make it out alive. Okay? Forget the rules. Please, please, I want you both to win. But- Protect Eren at all costs. Protect him.” She cried. Mikasa nodded. Eren went to his mother and hugged her once more until the guards came back in.

“Time is up. They must leave for the Capitol now.”


	2. The Capitol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooooooooooo super sorry it took a whole damn year. life, work, and finishing college got in the way. but now im trying to update regularly and another chapter may be up soon.

They were led into a truck by Hanji who sat in the backseat with them as a Peacekeeper drove them to the train station. Hanji enthusiastically went on and on about how amazing and exciting the Capitol was. Eren knew she was just trying to get them hyped for their trip there, but her voice was far away to him. He stared out the window until they got there, the sky was gloomy and gray.

            They boarded the train, walking past the guards and a crowd of civilians who came out to see them. Steel doors opened automatically for them and Hanji as they were led into a lavish set up of food, decorative furniture, and a chandelier above a mahogany dining table. Metal plates and trays with all types of food were on each table, Mikasa and Eren had never seen that much food before.

            “Isn’t this a surprise for the both you! Help yourself to whatever you like. But first, there’s someone I want you all to meet.” Hanji declared. Mikasa and Eren said nothing as they sat down when she went to the other room. A man with short sandy blonde hair came out wobbly in posture and his expression rugged. He looked at them briefly as he staggered over to the tall glass bottles and poured himself a glass.

            “Congratulations.” He muttered rather gruffly. He sat down next to them relaxing into his seat then looking at the glass in his hand. “Shit. Forgot the ice.”

            Eren sat up, eagerly. “So, when do we start? Aren’t you going to tell us everything you know?”

            “Woah, woah.  Hold your roll their, kid. I’m just here for the refreshments.” He took a sip from his drink.

            “I mean, what exactly do you want me to tell you? There’s nothing I can do or say that’s gonna save you.”

             “But you’re our mentor.” Said Mikasa. “Shouldn’t you be concerned with our survival?”

            The man slouched more into seat. “For the both of you? The odds are probably _not_ gonna be in your favor.”

            “And I think you’ve had enough to drink.” Eren growled at him angrily, grabbing the drink from his hand and spilling it on the older man.

            “Aah! This was my nice shirt…” He grumbled to himself angrily as he got up and left the room.

            Hanji came back a few minutes later, not noticing the spilled alcohol.

            “So what do you think of your mentor, Hannes?”

            Eren, still seething in annoyance, said “He’s great.”

            “Hanji, can Eren and I be alone?” She nodded and left the room.

            “Mikasa-

            “I don’t want you to die, Eren. I don’t want to die.” She wasn’t looking at him. She was facing the window but staring off into space.

            “I couldn’t let Armin up on that stage,” Eren said shaking his head, his hands were balled into fists.

“I know but now one of us is going to die.”

            “We don’t have to play by their rules. Look, I can come up with a plan. In the games, we could secretly work together in the arena and if either of us hasn’t died yet we can see how long we can go- and if we happen to be the only ones left, we’ll both threaten to kill each other that way there is no winner.” He said desperately.

            “There can only be one winner, Eren. The gamemakers will find a way to kill one of us off even if we do threaten to kill each other at the last minute.” Subtle tears began to encircle the side of her face.

            “Mikasa, we can at least _try._ Just think about it, _please._ ”

            She wiped her tears away with her sleeve as if they were never there.

 

***

 

Only a few hours went by and by then Eren was in his room where he would be sleeping for the night. He turned on the TV, knowing it would just be coverage of the games but found it interesting

            However, the news was showing their review about a previous season.

            _“Ah, yes. It was one of the most intense games we’ve ever had.”_ Said a news anchor as soon as he turned the tv on. The screen cut to a red-haired girl fighting off another kid in the arena. _“Isabel Magnolia from District two. She was only 12 years old when she entered the hunger games. Here she is fending off the soon to be victor from district one.”_

            Eren watched the young girl onscreen struggle to subdue the other, older girl, who took her knife from her and slashed at her neck. It was unsettling and disturbed him as she was only a child, but he knew he would probably see something like that when he entered the games himself.

            _“This was four years ago and to think she was almost the first 12-year-old victor we would have had won the games in over 50 years.”_

            _So there almost was a 12-year-old victor._ Eren thought to himself. That night he found it hard to fall asleep right away. Tears he didn’t want Mikasa or anyone else to see began to leak out his eyes.

 

***

 

The next morning, Eren got up to find Mikasa and Hannes eating breakfast at the dining table. He greeted Hanji a good morning as he walked into the room. She was on the couch fixing her makeup in a small mirror she held.

            “You’d freeze to death first.” He heard Hannes say.

            “No, because I’d light a fire,” Mikasa asked across the dining table.

            “That’s a good way to get killed,” Hannes replied.

            “What’s a good way to get killed?” Eren asked walking into the room.

            “Oh joy. Why don’t you join us?” Hannes smiled sheepishly that slightly annoyed Eren as he sat down.

            “I was just giving some lifesaving advice,” Hannes said smugly.

            “Like what?” Eren asked.

            “I was just asking about how to find shelter.” Said Mikasa.

            “Which would come in handy if, in fact, you were still alive. “

            “How do you find shelter?” Eren asked again.

            “Pass the jam.”

            “How do you find shelter?” Eren asked once again growing more irritated.

            Hannes shook his head and huffed out a sigh. “Give me a chance to wake up.”

            “This mentoring is very taxing stuff.

            Eren watches him pour alcohol out his flask into his glass.

            “Mikasa tells me you two are brother and sister? Well, that just sucks, doesn’t it? You guys don’t even look alike.”

            He took out a switchblade knife from his pocket as Hannes reached for his drink stabbing the surface of the table inches from his hand. Why couldn’t Hannes take this seriously for once?

            “That is mahogany!” Hanji yelled at them from the couch.

            “Look at you. Just killed a placemat. Do you want to know how to stay alive?

            “You get people to like you.”

            Eren looked at Hannes.

            “Oh. Not what you were expecting? Well when you’re in the middle of the games and you’re starving or freezing some water, a knife or even some matches can mean the difference between life and death. And those things only come from sponsors. And to get sponsors you have to make people like you. And right now you’re not off to a good start. I suggest you get rid of that boulder-size chip on your shoulder. If you wish to survive that is.”

            “We’re not related by blood. She was adopted.” He didn’t feel like talking to him anymore especially with Mikasa giving him a scolding glare.

            Hannes went back to eating his breakfast, cutting his scrambled eggs up and sipping from his glass.

            “Well, aren’t you two shit out of luck.” Eren still held hostility for Hannes but didn’t hate him entirely. What was his own method of survival? He asked himself. Would he just run out there and eliminate as much as he could for Mikasa? Will the president be angry with them both for secretly working together? As much as a part of him liked the idea of some form of rebellion. He knew the retaliation would be far too great a risk to take.

            He looked down at his untouched eggs. He knew he’d have to come up with a plan of action soon. The games would start in a few weeks and every choice he made hereafter would follow him to the games and he’d have to discuss it with Mikasa that their plan of survival would work. He wished he could borrow Armin’s brain. He was the one who was better at strategizing and the sort.

            “You should eat up, Eren. We have a long day ahead of us.” Said Mikasa. Eren glared at Hannes. At least Mikasa could get along with him. “Oh wow! Look. There it is.” Mikasa got up to go near the window.

            Outside the windows, they saw tall buildings and a large body of water in the distance. Anticipation rising as they got closer to the city, they knew they were about to reach the capitol’s center.

            A colorful crowd of Capitol citizens was clustered around the train stop where they would soon get off. Eren could hear their applause as the train finally stopped. Mikasa, still at the window, waved to them.  

            “’Ya might wanna take notes from her.” Said Hannes to Eren, who frowned at him.

Eren had seen Capitol people before but that was all on tv. The colorful cluster of people before him applauding them and cheering them as if he had done something great was all so surreal to him. He assumed Mikasa must’ve felt the same way.

            He had never seen so many tall buildings before, Mikasa nudged him to follow Hanji and Hannes into a building into what looked like a hotel and into an elevator. 

            “This all must be so new to you all! How exciting! I’m going to be showing you two where you’ll be staying in for training right after you get back! And after that, we’ll have dinner and I’ll go over your schedule…” Hanji went on.

            Eren and Mikasa were separated into different rooms. Hannes assured him they’d be reunited after the tributes were “shown off” in the Colosseum.

            Eren was ordered to take off his clothes and into a thin hospital gown. The stylists as they were called made him lie on a table where he was primed and rubbed with massage oil (something to make his skin better and “glow” as they said).  They trimmed his hair and plucked stray hairs from his body. After that was all over ( _Finally._ He thought to himself), the stylists left, and he was instructed to sit and wait.

            A young lanky man with silver hair and a sharp face walked in the room and Eren could honestly say he was one beautiful man. He had clear blue eyes and his skin was flawless. He dressed pretty normally compared to most of the Capitol people he had seen today: a simple blue-gray button up and white pants. As he got nearer Eren could see he was wearing eyeshadow.

            “I thought it was really brave what you did out there. Volunteering for your friend. I was so inspired that I wanted to be your stylist. I’m Farlan.” Eren shook his soft hand.

            “Thanks.” Eren thought Farlan was genuinely handsome, for a Capitol person.

            “So I want to go over with you some ideas I have for your outfit during the tribute parade.”

Eren was nervous.

            Mikasa and he were about to enter one of the chariots that all the other tributes were to enter and from there they’d be broadcasted live for all the Capitol, the President, and Panem to see.

            _The games are really beginning, aren’t they?_ Eren thought. However, he was anticipating seeing the other tributes. He saw more people than he was ever accustomed to before. Farlan had dressed them both in matching black outfits. They both entered the chariot together. Eren looked around and everywhere he saw colorful elaborate costumes from the audience to the tributes near him. _Must be easy to lose yourself in this kind of world._ He thought. 

_Helloooooooo Capitol! And here they are! This year’s tributes!_

__

_Starting with District 1 we have the tributes Marlowe and Hitch! Check out how gorgeous their outfits are! They may be the first in line but those outfits might be hard to top!_

__

_They aren’t called the Luxury district for nothing!_

__

_And next- known for masonry- we have District 2 tributes Levi Ackerman and Petra Ral! A lotta metal in their outfits, I guess they give a whole new meaning to “made of steel,” am I right?!_

__

_Right behind them are the tributes from District 3, known for technology, Mike Zacharias and Nanaba! Look how their outfits GLOW!_

__

_From the fishing District 4, we have tributes Erwin Smith and Krista Lenz! Wow, these tributes are absolutely stunning!_

__

He jumped. The chariots began to move towards the center. Both of their outfits caught fire as designed by Farlan. Eren looked from side to side as the chariot moved by the horses pulling it. It was overwhelming. Eren didn’t feel like himself, like it was all an act he had to put on. The audience cheering for him as if he had done something right. He hated it. But most of all, he realized, President Zackly was here and hated him more. The abominable man who started all this tragedy. The only person he would like to kill. 

__

_Aaaaand from the district know for livestock- District 10- tributes Reiner Braun and Annie Leonhardt!_

__

Their chariot moved closer and closer to the center.

__

_From the agriculture District 11, tributes Connie Springer and Sasha Braus! They may be dressed like potatoes but they’re going to EAT the competition!_

__

_Last but not least we have the tributes from the coal District 12- Eren Jaeger and Mikasa Ackerman! Unbelievable! These tributes are on FIRE!_

__

Eren felt Mikasa reach for his hand. He quickly pulled his hand away.

__

            “Mikasa, what are you _doing_?”

__

            “It’s for the audience. They’ll love it.” She replied aggressively still smiling at the roaring audience.

__

            “ _Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!”_ bellowed President Zackly.

__

            They raised their hands together in unity and though reluctant, Eren smiled for the spectators. The tributes were hard to look at disguised in all the pageantry. Eren wondered what kind of monsters they would be in the arena. What kind of monster he would be.

__

They met with Hannes and Hanji when the parade ended.

__

“You too look SO lovely out there!” Hanji wailed.

__

“You guys did alright out there. And, Jaeger, you actually seemed kind of likable.” Quipped Hannes.

__

            “We didn’t have to really “do” anything.” Said Eren already getting ticked off by Hannes. “And as if you’re one to talk, you’re the most unlikable person I’ve ever met-“

__

            Hannes ignored him. He was looking over Eren. It was there his eyes met a glare of a sharp look directed back at him piercing him in an unsettling way from a short black haired boy from across the corridor, eyeing him as if he wanted to kill him where he stood and wouldn’t hesitate to do so. It was that district 2 tribute. The girl tribute next to him looked in their direction as well, she had gold-hair and was about the same height as the boy. Hannes looked away.

__

            “Let’s hurry and get Eren and Mikasa out of here. I’m sure they’d rather see where they’ll be staying.”

__

            “Oh of course!” Hanji exclaimed she quickly motioned for them to follow her.

__

             The doors opened and they both took in an extravagant studio apartment with the highest ceiling he had ever seen. It was the nicest room he had ever been in. It was lavishly decorated. All the furniture matched and there was a long couch in front of a tv with technology only used in the capitol and a part of him was tempted to try it out. He figured he might as well with the time he’d be kept here. Window panels walled the apartment and he was able to look out at a nice view of the Capitol. He knew he didn’t belong here.

__

            “This is the living room! Here we’ll keep track of your scores during training as well as coverage of the games.” Hanji’s heels tapping against the hard floors of the suite. He wondered how she was able to walk so well in them. Maybe it was a Capitol thing. She showed them the kitchen on the upper level and then they all explored so more for a while before she led him and his sister to their rooms. Hanji bid him goodnight and shut the door. Alone in the room, he checked the time. It was 10 PM. He found a remote on his nightstand and pressed random buttons. The window that scaled half his room begin to shift to images of people walking on the street, a desert, and then a forest. It reminded him of the day before the reaping where he, Armin, and Mikasa had their last talk. It put him at some sort of ease before he decided there was nothing else to do but sleep.

__

            _Night surrounded him. He looked from behind the wall and waited to strike at the right moment. He stayed perfectly still as his target moved around, watching his every move and paying close attention to how fast he moved his hands. The man was trying to abduct Mikasa and killed her parents and before he could do any more damage, Eren pounced on him. Adrenaline surging through him he got on the man’s back and stabbed him in the throat. Then the room got brighter and Mikasa disappeared. The sky above was crowded by overgrown trees and the grass was heavy with fog. He looked down at the man and instead found a deer with a deep wound across his neck. He quickly dropped the animal on the ground and when he looked up again several deer peeked out from the fog and the woods and stared at him. As if to ask him what he had done. A huge wave of people began to applaud him in the distance. And out of nowhere, he was given another knife._

__

 

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> levi and eren will finally meet in the next chapter!! also coming up eren fights with a certain horse face.


End file.
